Más allá de la ficción
by jacque-kari
Summary: Takeru está decepcionado del amor, piensa que todas las historias de amor terminan igual. Mimi está entre dos amores, no sabe cuál es real y cuál no, pero tampoco si vale la pena luchar por la mitad del amor de alguien [Para HikariCaelum por el Intercambio II Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8; Hiroaki/Mimi, Michi, Takari]


**Disclaimer:**Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Este one-shot es para _HikariCaelum _por el _Intercambio Especial Aniversario II_ del foro _Proyecto 1-8._

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene lime.

* * *

_***~ Más allá de la ficción ~***_

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, o al menos lo estuvo al principio, cuando Takeshi acababa de entrar al departamento. Lo primero que pensó fue que no había nadie, lo cual no habría sido raro porque aquel lugar pasaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, la escasa luz que se colaba desde una de las habitaciones llamó su atención, y enseguida una sucesión de sonidos extraños se dejó escuchar desde el interior. Frunció el ceño mientras se guardaba la llave en el pantalón y se dirigió lentamente hacia el cuarto que era de su padre. Los sonidos iban en aumento como una cascada interminable de gotas repiqueteando contra el pavimento, sonaban como a quejidos, o más bien, gemidos.

Y así, con la curiosidad de un aspirante a escritor y el miedo por lo que pudiera descubrir, se asomó a la rendija de la puerta entreabierta y observó adentro.

Sus ojos azules espiaron lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero con incredulidad, y con el transcurso de los segundos con una incomodad propia de quien está viendo algo que no debería ver, y sin embargo, no puede evitarlo.

Sobre el colchón se hallaban dos personas. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver la espalda del hombre, pero no le fue difícil identificar a su padre. Debajo de él pudo atisbar la silueta delgada de una muchacha que conocía muy bien. Su cabello castaño estaba desparramando sobre la almohada y sus labios seguían profiriendo gemidos que se entremezclaban con los de su acompañante. Parecía increíblemente pequeña en sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos amantes pudo siquiera imaginar la presencia de Takeshi allí, y él decidió regresar silenciosamente sobre sus pasos antes de que alguno lo hiciera.

Una vez afuera del departamento siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared contraria. Le temblaban las piernas y su respiración se había vuelto errática al intentar seguir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Detrás de sus párpados cerrados seguía viendo la imagen de la habitación. Sabía que si alguien se lo hubiera contado nunca habría podido creerlo, pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos. No había forma de que fuera un error.

Cuando se recompuso y pudo caminar hacia el ascensor, un único pensamiento retumbó en su mente: La investigación había finalizado.

-.-

Hikari alzó los ojos del cuaderno que llevaba buena parte de la tarde leyendo. No decía fin en ninguna parte, pero la última frase hacía intuir eso, que se trataba de un final, sin embargo, todavía quedaban varias páginas en blanco.

La extraña sensación que había experimentado desde la primera página terminó de asentarse en su interior. Aquella historia que Takeru había escrito era real, tenía que serlo.

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó en la residencia Takenouchi. Sora, que no esperaba visitas, se dirigió intrigada a abrir.

—Mimi —pronunció con una mezcla casi perfecta entre desconcierto y preocupación—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?

La castaña sólo sonrió con desgana. Llevaba un vestido arrugado cubierto por una delgada chaqueta y una trenza desprolija que caía sobre su hombro derecho y parecía haberse hecho a la rápida. Un par de ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. No eran demasiado evidentes, únicamente parecían anunciar una noche de insomnio.

—Me está matando, Sora —le dijo.

La pelirroja se estremeció.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Necesito contárselo a alguien…yo…no puedo con esto sola.

Sora simplemente le tomó la mano y la jaló hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta de un débil portazo.

La llevó hasta el salón, preparó un poco de té y se sentó en frente.

—¿Estás lista para hablar? Yo estoy lista para escuchar cuando quieras.

Mimi, que hasta ese momento había permanecido con la mirada fija en una pared y que apenas parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja, digirió la mirada hacia ella.

—No sé cómo empezar…

Sora le sonrió.

—Eso es fácil. Por el principio

* * *

Los principios suelen ser difusos, y por lo mismo, difíciles de contar, porque cuesta trabajo determinarlos.

Nunca sabes cuándo una historia está comenzando. En los libros es fácil, pues a menudo se trata sólo de una decisión arbitraria de su autor, pero cuando es la historia de una persona real ni siquiera ella es capaz de saber con precisión en qué momento comenzó todo.

Para Takeru, sin embargo, todo empezó con el regreso de Mimi a Odaiba. Después de nueve años en Nueva York, la _princesita_ del grupo finalmente estaba de vuelta en el que alguna vez había sido su reino, o así lo había expresado Taichi en el aeropuerto.

Sus amigos estaban felices de verla de nuevo. La amistad a larga distancia no es más fácil que una relación separada por un enorme océano.

Durante sus primeros días en tierra japonesa todo pareció marchar bien. Aunque el antiguo grupo se había separado con el tiempo, los lazos formados durante sus aventuras en el mundo digital todavía parecían tirar de ellos de vez en cuando, reuniéndolos en panoramas generalmente improvisados en los que casi siempre terminaban rememorando aquellos días. Con la vuelta de Mimi esos encuentros esporádicos comenzaron a hacerse casi diarios. ¿Qué importaba si vivían lejos o estudiaban en distintas universidades? Ella se las ingeniaba para reunirlos en una cafetería, el centro comercial o incluso algún festival, y la verdad nadie estaba precisamente quejándose de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, excepto tal vez Yamato siempre ocupado con los ensayos de su banda, o reticente a ir a sitios demasiado concurridos, aunque todos sabían que lo hacía sobre todo porque le gustaba contradecir a la chica.

Mimi había decidido regresar en búsqueda de su independencia y algún sueño por el que luchar. Las princesas también necesitan metas, o de lo contrario la vida en el castillo se vuelve muy aburrida, le dijo un día a Takeru.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido que a pesar de sus mil intentos por reunir al viejo grupo, había alguien con quien estaba pasando más tiempo que los demás, y ese alguien era Taichi. Lo que al principio pareció sólo una relación amistosa un tanto más estrecha de lo normal, comenzó a verse para la mayoría como un acercamiento más íntimo que prometía desembocar en algo más, pese a que ninguno hablaba de ello en voz alta. Salían mucho y cuando estaban con el resto coqueteaban bastante, pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar el siguiente paso.

Si lo analizamos a fondo, puede ser que todo comenzara después, cuando las cosas parecieron dejar de marchar tan bien.

—Sucedió cuando decidí hacer el casting para ese programa de cocina en Fuji TV —dijo Mimi después de un largo silencio.

Sora la miró ligeramente confundida, como si estuviera intentando ubicarse en el momento que su amiga le decía. Eso había ocurrido hace casi tres meses. Estuvo tentada de decir algo para que continuara, pero prefirió esperar.

—Ese día me encontré con él.

—¿Con quién?

Mimi sonrió.

_La tarde estaba fresca y casi lamentaba no haber llevado una chaqueta que le sirviera para abrigarse. Koushiro diría que era poco previsora, pero la verdad era que no había esperado tardar tanto en el dichoso casting. Y ahora, después de casi cuatro horas, estaba allí, sentada en una banca frente a Fuji TV sintiéndose miserable, lo que era totalmente patético porque ella no estaba hecha para experimentar un sentimiento así. _

_Sabía que tal vez había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que tenía una posibilidad de obtener el lugar de presentadora en un programa de cocina sólo por haber hecho un curso de pastelería en Nueva York, pero cuando encontró el panfleto en la mesa de la cocina de Yamato creyó que merecía la pena intentarlo, y que en el último de los casos, sería divertido. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía bastante decepcionada. Lo peor era que ninguno de sus amigos la había apoyado. Bueno, ninguno no, porque Taichi sí que le había dado su apoyo, pero Yamato alegó que era porque ambos estaban hechos de sueños y fantasías. ¿Qué había de malo con soñar? Francamente no lo entendía y tampoco quería entenderlo._

_Acababa de decidir que debía irse a casa, cuando alguien le habló._

—_¿Disculpa, estás bien?_

_Alzó la cabeza de golpe, un poco sobresaltada por la intromisión, y se encontró con un hombre que se le hizo vagamente familiar. Entrecerró los ojos, porque los últimos rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara, lo que le hacía más difícil identificarlo. Finalmente, tras unos pocos segundos, logró verlo bien. Tenía el cabello café y vestía formal, pero relajado; con pantalón de tela, camisa y una corbata ligeramente desanudada. Lo que más llamó su atención, sin embargo, fueron sus ojos, pequeños y profundos, en los que pareció saltar una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento casi en el segundo exacto en el que ella lo identificó como Hiroaki Ishida._

—_¡Usted es el padre de Takeru y Yamato!_

—_Ahh, ya decía yo que te conocía. ¿Así que eres amiga de mis hijos? Te recuerdo un poco más niña… tú eres la que llevaba sombrero de vaquera, ¿no?_

_Mimi pestañeó repetidamente, más sorprendida de que recordara ese detalle que porque la recordara en sí._

—_Pues sí. _

—_Yamato conserva una foto del grupo de aquella época —comentó Hiroaki como si presintiera el desconcierto de la muchacha frente a él._

—_Ahh —fue lo único que atinó a decir Mimi, un poco azorada sin saber exactamente porqué._

_Se hizo un silencio entre ambos cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenían más que decir. Hiroaki se llevó una mano al cabello en un gesto que a la castaña le recordó terriblemente a Yamato. Siguió el trayecto de su mano con la mirada cuando la dejó caer de vuelta hasta su costado, observando desde sus pliegues hasta el largo de sus dedos. _

—_Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí? _

_Aquella pregunta la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. _

—_Yo… vine a postular para el programa de cocina que lanzarán el próximo semestre._

—_¿En serio? _

—_Sí, pero me temo que me eliminaron en la primera ronda._

—_Oh, vaya —comentó él, un tanto incómodo; la verdad era que en cosa de tacto y empatía solía ser tan negado como su primogénito—. Es una lástima, la competencia es muy dura._

_Mimi asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué más decir._

—_Pero creí que el casting había terminado hace cerca de una hora, ¿qué haces todavía por acá?_

_La castaña sonrió, pensando que Hiroaki estaba teniendo un momento paternal y que pronto le diría que no debía andar sola por un lugar que no solía frecuentar. Sus especulaciones no estuvieron muy lejos de la realidad._

—_Simplemente me quedé pensando. No es que en serio creyera que podía quedar, pero…me deprimí un poco. Es una tontería, yo nunca me deprimo. _

—_Entiendo. ¿Me recordarías tu nombre?_

—_Tachikawa Mimi._

—_Bien, Tachikawa-san, ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? A mí siempre me viene bien un café cuando he tenido un mal día y justo ahora iba por uno._

_Mimi lo observó, un tanto sorprendida por la propuesta. No esperaba una invitación tan amable de un hombre que de las pocas veces que recordaba haber visto en su vida, lucía tan serio. Al final sonrió._

—_Eso es muy amable, pero llámeme Mimi, por favor._

—_De acuerdo, Mimi-chan —contestó él, sonriéndole de vuelta, con lo cual la castaña pudo ver que se formaban pequeñas arrugas cerca de sus ojos. _

_Se preguntó qué edad tendría. Hasta ese momento le había parecido muy joven, pero supuso que lo más probable era que le doblara en edad o más. _

_Cuando se levantó para seguirlo no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo cada tanto, y muy pronto llegó a la conclusión de era la mezcla perfecta entre Yamato y Takeru, o bien, ellos eran cada uno la mitad de ese hombre. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia._

_Hiroaki la invitó a una pequeña cafetería que quedaba cerca. Ella le dijo que sólo tomaba café en Starbucks, pero cambió de idea cuando él le respondió que había uno en la otra esquina y podían ir si así lo prefería. Se sentaron en una esquina y sus cafés de enfriaron en medio de una larga charla que surgió de la nada y que los tuvo pegados a la silla por casi una hora. _

_Mimi le contó que había vuelto a Japón para demostrarles a sus padres y a ella misma que podía ser independiente, que la época de ser la niña consentida ya había acabado, pero que por el momento no tenía claro lo que haría aunque sí necesitaba un trabajo para pagar el departamento en el que se estaba quedando. Él la halagó por ello y le contó que la televisora estaba haciendo un casting para chicas jóvenes que quisieran probar con el modelaje. La animó a intentarlo y ella sólo contestó que no creía ser buena para eso._

—_Pero eres muy bonita —le dijo entonces Hiroaki._

_Mimi supo en ese mismo instante que nunca se había sonrojado tanto con el halago de un hombre. Sintió su rostro arder y un extraño cosquilleo naciendo en el fondo de su estómago que no le pareció normal, y aunque intentó ocultarlo, Hiroaki terminó disculpándose por ponerla incómoda. _

"_No seas tonta" —se dijo en su fuero interno—. "Sólo está siendo educado contigo"_

_Lo que no supo, y se preguntó durante todo el encuentro, fue si estaba coqueteando con él, o en todo caso, él con ella. Al final decidió que sea lo sea que estuviesen haciendo, ambos lo hacían, pero no fue capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión sobre si eran conscientes o no de ello. Tampoco le importó mucho._

_Para el final de la tarde lo único que tenía claro era que quería seguir hablando con él. Se despidieron cuando ella tomó un taxi que Hiroaki insistió en pagar, y Hiroaki regresó a la oficina tres cuartos de hora más tarde de lo debido, y sin los cafés que sus compañeros le habían mandado a comprar, en uno de esos intentos desesperados por sacarlo al menos unos minutos del trabajo, que para él siempre pasaban desapercibidos. _

_Él pensó que haberle robado una tarde a una chica que recordaba como una niña, ahora convertida en mujer, era lo mejor que le podía pasar a un hombre adulto como él, que le sacaba varios años. Que no podía esperar más, que esa inexplicable atracción que había sentido sería sólo una agradable sensación en la que regodearse alguna vez, antes de que recobrara la cordura y se diera cuenta de lo absurda que había sido esa ilusión. Pero contrario a todos sus pensamientos, ese fue apenas el comienzo, el verdadero comienzo de esta historia que Takeru comenzó a escribir sin conocer bien. _

_Todo inició por una simple casualidad, una de tantas que ocurren a diario en el mundo, pero lo que la hace especial es que alguien decidió contarla. Cuántas otras pasan desapercibidas y quedan suspendidas en la nada, perdiéndose en el olvido. Un escritor, a menudo, no debe mirar demasiado lejos para hallar una historia que contar._

* * *

—¿Intentas decir que has estado viéndote con el padre de Yamato y Takeru desde entonces? —preguntó Sora, casi sin poder salir de su estupor.

—Sí, yo… fui a verlo un día después de eso. Le invité un café, le dije que se lo debía por el que me había invitado y por haberme animado después de que me sentí mal por no quedar en el casting.

—Y después conseguiste un puesto como modelo en ese programa de modas.

—Así es.

—Pero cuando Takeru te preguntó si veías a su padre dijiste que no, que al parecer trabajaban en extremos opuestos o algo así.

—Me dio miedo. Creí que si decía la verdad alguien podía darse cuenta. Sé que es extraño… que es el padre de dos amigos y que no debería sentirme así, pero cuando estoy con él… no lo sé, no me trata como ningún chico que haya conocido antes. Me trata como una mujer, una mujer de verdad.

—Estoy confundida. Creí que Taichi y tú…

—Lo sé, no puedo negar que desde que regresé las cosas se pusieron extrañas entre nosotros. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y realmente comenzaba a sentir algo por él. No entiendo por qué, pero desde que empecé a ver a Hiroaki las cosas cambiaron. Al principio no me di cuenta, me dije que sólo eran cosas mías, que me hacía sentir así porque nunca me había relacionado con un hombre mayor que yo y que era normal… admirarlo. Pero dentro de mí sabía que estaba mintiéndome, que quería otra cosa. Me conoces, sabes que no pienso mucho las cosas. Sólo me dejé llevar por este juego, quería probar…experimentar algo diferente.

Sora intentó asimilar el hecho de que su amiga de toda la vida, a la que incluso pasaba por un año, se refiriera por el nombre al que ella respetaba como suegro. Inspiró profundamente, como si con eso pudiera infundirse valor para continuar escuchando.

—¿Qué pasó después?

Después de un par de semanas de su llegada, Mimi comenzó a comportarse de un modo extraño, y así se lo dijo un día cualquiera Hikari a Takeru. El chico desestimó la preocupación de la castaña, diciendo que probablemente eran cosas suyas y Mimi sólo estaba un poco estresada con el nuevo trabajo.

—Pero las chicas están de acuerdo conmigo —insistió ella, con esa convicción que a esas alturas de la vida al rubio le parecía un rasgo propio de los Yagami, aunque en el caso de Taichi se matizara con tozudez.

Terminó de guardar los libros en su casillero y se giró a mirar a Hikari, analizando lo que le decía.

El tema quedó rápidamente olvidado, al menos entre ellos, pero Takeru le siguió dando un par de vueltas en los días siguientes y ahora fue él quien comenzó a comportarse extraño. Constantemente se hallaba abstraído en sus pensamientos y esporádicamente desaparecía del rastro de sus amigos. Nadie le prestó tanta atención a este hecho como Hikari, quien se preguntaba qué podía estar haciendo, sin nunca sospechar que el motivo de sus ausencias había sido desencadenado por lo que ella misma le hubo dicho.

Takeru comprobó que lo que le decía era cierto, Mimi estaba rara y aparentemente no era por el trabajo. A pesar de que entendía que eso le quitaba tiempo, no le cuadraba que ahora la vieran tan poco, o que el ímpetu inicial por hacer cuadrar los horarios de todos desapareciera por completo. No encontró motivos para ello a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puso en comprender el asunto. Lo único que tenía, y que de algún modo debía relacionarse, era lo ocurrido la noche del karaoque.

_La noche del karaoque es cuestión, fue una noche común y corriente en la que fueron a uno. La idea surgió de las chicas, quienes al ver deprimida a Mimi sin saber por qué, pensaron que le agradaría y así podría distraerse un poco, olvidando lo que obviamente le preocupaba, pero que no había querido decirles. Todos se animaron de inmediato y lo pasaron bien. Lamentablemente, sin embargo, no tuvo el resultado deseado respecto a cierta castaña._

_Conforme se hizo tarde, fueron yéndose hasta que sólo quedaron Taichi, Mimi, Sora y Yamato, y después únicamente los dos primeros. Por eso Takeru sólo supo lo sucedido por intermedio de Hikari, un par de días después, o más bien, supo la versión que la castaña escuchó que le contaba su hermano a un amigo, y por lo mismo, la versión podía no ser tan exacta, aunque esencialmente contenía lo mismo. _

_Taichi se despidió de sus dos amigos y fue a sentarse junto a Mimi, que ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ya todos se habían ido._

—_Hey, princesa —la llamó casi en un susurro._

_Mimi se giró a mirarlo, sobresaltada, como si acabara de despertarla de golpe. _

—_¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, confundida. Gesto que al chico le pareció encantador. _

—_Se fueron hace una o dos horas. Yama y Sora acaban de irse. _

—_Ahh, no me di cuenta. Deberíamos irnos también —le dijo con una débil sonrisa, cogiendo su bolso de la silla contigua para ponerse de pie._

_La mano de Taichi, sosteniéndola del brazo, la detuvo._

—_¿Qué ocurre, Tai?_

—_Eso quiero saber. ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?_

—_¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que estoy bien —contestó ella intentando sonar más segura de lo que se sentía._

_Taichi sonrió con desgana. Él era el primero en admitir que no era la persona más perspicaz del mundo. No sabía interpretar tan bien a las personas ni tampoco podía saber que algo andaba mal sólo con una mirada, pero en aquel momento lo supo. Supo que las chicas tenían razón, algo no andaba bien con Mimi. Lo que más le preocupaba era que tuviera que ver con él y ella no se atreviera a decírselo. _

_Desde su regreso habían forjado una relación mucho más íntima que la que tuvieron alguna vez en el pasado. Él siempre la había querido, pero sabía que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, tornándose más fuertes, y prefería saber desde ya si tenía una oportunidad o no. No arriesgaría otra vez una amistad por un sentimiento que podía no ser correspondido, por más que le hubiera parecido que era así. _

—_No mientas, princesa. Las chicas dicen que has estado actuando raro últimamente… y para serte honesto, yo también lo creo._

_Mimi se dejó caer en la silla con cierta pesadez y él la soltó._

—_¿Eso dicen? —preguntó con aire distraído._

—_En serio, Mimi —insistió Tai, inclinándose para poder mirarla a la cara y buscando en vano su mirada, la que ella mantenía fija sobre sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? Puedes decírmelo. Soy fuerte, ya sabes. Sobreviviré —dijo al final con cierta gracia, aunque su tono de voz se oyó tenso._

_La castaña alzó la cabeza y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Cómo se odiaba en ese momento. Había hecho todo para no llorar._

_La expresión de Taichi se tornó alarmada._

—_¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar—. Por favor, no llores. No tienes que…_

—_Pero no puedo evitarlo —susurró ella._

_Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Ella sintió el familiar cosquilleo en el estómago, esa inquietud que la hacía sentirse al borde del precipicio y que había quedado olvidada desde su primer encuentro con Hiroaki. Supo que lo que sea que hubiera comenzado a sentir por Taichi, aún estaba ahí. Podía enamorarse de él si lo quería. Sería tan fácil… ¿por qué entonces no podía dejar de pensar en alguien más?_

_Taichi, por su parte, sintió esa abrasadora necesidad de besarla, entremezclada con la angustia de verla llorar. Pensó que las princesas no deberían llorar. Las chicas buenas y frágiles como Mimi no merecían sufrir. Casi sin pensarlo puso las manos en sus mejillas. Ella se estremeció por su tacto, pero no lo apartó, y aquello fue suficiente para que inclinara la cabeza y la besara._

_Fue un beso dulce y salado. Dulce por la forma en que él parecía acariciarla con sus labios y por todas las sensaciones que despertó en ella. Salado por las lágrimas que se colaron entre sus bocas que se unieron con desesperación sin hallar la conexión que buscaban. Mimi lo atrajo hacia sí misma desde el cuello, las manos de Tai se afianzaron en su cintura, pero no duró mucho antes de que ella lo apartara empujándolo gentilmente del pecho._

_Se miraron, sonrojados y con sus respiraciones agitadas. _

—_Lo lamento —susurró Mimi cuando pudo volver a hablar—. Eso no debió ocurrir. _

_Después se marchó sin que él pudiera detenerla._

—Así que esa noche Taichi me besó y yo lo dejé. Lo dejé porque quería y porque estaba dolida. Nunca antes alguien me había rechazado y…sólo…no supe cómo lidiar con ello. Pero en el fondo, también esperaba sentir algo más, y no fue suficiente. He estado evitándolo desde entonces.

_Un par de días antes de esa noche, Mimi se levantó temprano para ir a grabar a la televisora como ya se le había hecho rutina. Después de eso buscaría a Hiroaki, lo que era una costumbre no declarada entre ambos. _

_Tomarían un café en la cafetería de siempre, hablarían como dos personas que se conocen hace mucho. Se olvidarían conscientemente de quiénes eran y de lo que hacían, especialmente de la diferencia de edad porque era terriblemente fácil hacerlo, pensar en sí mismos sólo como dos adultos que se conocen y nada más. Coquetearían con la sutileza que habían aprendido a hacerlo, rozando peligrosamente la línea que separaba la fantasía de la realidad._

_Mimi se quedaría mirando sus manos, y se preguntaría por enésima vez, tal vez, cómo se sentiría tocarlas, o si se sentía especialmente atrevida, cómo se sentirían contra su cuerpo, en todas partes, muy probablemente sonrojándose hasta la médula de sólo pensarlo, y teniendo que inventar una excusa por ello que luego él fingiría creerse._

_Hiroaki, en cambio, la miraría hablar largamente, reparando en detalles como la forma en que hacía un mohín cuando algo le disgustaba o cómo sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de algo que la apasionaba especialmente. Se deleitaría al verla jugar con su cabello, y recorrería discretamente la extensión de su cuello cuando ella lo recogiera en una trenza que sin duda le produciría una punzada en el pecho, cuando el aspecto infantil que adoptaba con ella lo hiciera recordar que era casi una niña para él, y que no estaba bien desearla como lo hacía._

_Lo que hizo diferente ese día fue que Mimi transgredió la rutina. Ese día, después de demorar el café lo máximo que les fue posible y en el pasillo del segundo piso en el cual debían tomar caminos opuestos, tomó una rápida decisión._

—_Señor Ishida —llamó con voz queda al verlo darse la vuelta para alejarse._

_Hiroaki se volteó enseguida con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la miró con curiosidad._

_Mimi sintió como si una mano le oprimiera el pecho y un panal de abejas acabara de ser soltado en su estómago. Nada de mariposas, no, claro que no; abejas, feas, naranjas y poco románticas. Casi creyó oír el zumbido en sus oídos y las piernas le temblaban de manera más que evidente cuando atravesó la pequeña distancia que los separaba y se detuvo justo frente a él._

_Hiroaki inclinó muy ligeramente la cabeza sólo por instinto. Mimi tuvo que alzar la suya para mirarlo a los ojos y se puso en puntas de pie. Apoyó las manos en los hombros anchos de él y observó su manzana de adán moverse perceptiblemente al tragar espeso. Por un segundo o dos, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron. Hiroaki la miraba con una intensidad que le producía cosquillas en zonas insólitas de su cuerpo. Sintió que la boca se le secaba y se extendió para besarlo, pero entonces súbitamente todo terminó antes de comenzar._

_Observó, aturdida, las manos del hombre sosteniendo sus muñecas entre los dos y tuvo que volver a apoyar los pies completamente en el suelo para recobrar el equilibrio._

—_No —susurró él, roncamente._

_Sólo eso y se sintió como el peor rechazo de su vida. Se sintió ridícula. Dio un paso atrás intentando mantener la compostura. _

_Tuvo la sensación de que quiso decirle algo, pero prefirió no escuchar. Se volteó y tomó las escaleras sin mirar atrás._

_Ese día no lo buscó cuando terminó de grabar._

—Falté al día siguiente al trabajo. Dije que estaba enferma, luego el sábado fuimos al karaoque, y el lunes volví para renunciar.

—_Mimi…_

_La chica se detuvo inevitablemente al oírlo llamándola. Se guardó la carta que traía en las manos en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, intentando ocultarla de él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida._

_Lo escuchó acercarse y cuando se volvió, lo encontró a un par de pasos de distancia._

—_¿Vas a renunciar? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

—_El modelaje no es lo mío —contestó ella en forma automática, evitando una respuesta directa._

—_Si vas a renunciar, no lo hagas por este viejo. _

—_Yo no veo ningún viejo._

—_Mimi._

—_Debo irme, señor Ishida. Discúlpeme, por favor —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia antes de voltearse para caminar hacia el ascensor._

_Hiroaki la sorprendió con lo que dijo a continuación, dejándola clavada en su sitio, a escasa distancia de su objetivo._

—_Ese chico, Yagami, es el mejor amigo de mi hijo, ¿verdad? De Yamato._

_Mimi lo observó por sobre el hombro con las cejas alzadas y los labios entreabiertos. _

—_Sí._

—_¿Estás saliendo con él?_

—_No._

_Hiroaki asintió con un parco movimiento de cabeza._

_El ascensor se abrió, un hombre le preguntó a Mimi si subiría, ella dijo que no y regresó sobre sus pasos mientras las puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas._

—_No me malinterpretes, soy viejo, no estoy para estos juegos de celos._

—_Entonces no entiendo de qué se trata. _

_El hombre suspiró y alzó la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. A Mimi le pareció más joven. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando que hablara._

—_El otro día escuché a Yamato y Takeru hablando sobre ustedes, preguntándose cuándo dejarían de hacer el tonto y saldrían en una cita de verdad. Eso me hizo recordar que una chica como tú necesita a un chico de su edad, alguien con el que vivir nuevas experiencias, alguien que pueda ofrecerte lo que necesitas, no a alguien como yo._

—_No es justo. Yo debería ser quien elija lo que necesito._

—_Por favor, entiéndeme. Ese día, cuando intentaste besarme habría sido muy fácil dejarte hacerlo. Quería besarte, quiero hacerlo ahora mismo, pero no puedo ser egoísta. Aunque lo quiero, sé que estás confundida y piensas que tú también me quieres de esa manera, no puedo negar que hay cierta química entre los dos, pero sólo es eso. No pensé que pudieras sentirte herida, lo siento por eso. Una jovencita como tú… eres hermosa, debes haber tenido muchos novios, te falta mucha gente por conocer, yo sólo te haría estancarte, y no quiero eso._

_Al terminar de hablar levantó una mano y acarició tímidamente una de sus mejillas. Mimi cerró los ojos y se perdió en el contacto, una pequeña muestra del roce que tanto había añorado. Las manos de Hiroaki eran grandes, con una de ellas podía abarcar casi todo un lado de su cara._

—_Cuando le conté que volví a Japón en busca de mi independencia, también le dije que todos me veían como una niña, que estaba aburrida de eso, que quería que todos supieran que puedo ser una adulta tan capacitada como cualquier otra. Y usted me dijo…dijo que no me veía como una niña, ¿era verdad?_

—_No mezcles las cosas —susurró Hiroaki, dejando caer la mano a su costado—. Son cosas diferentes._

—_Entonces… ¿me ve como una niña?_

—_No eres una niña, pero eres demasiado joven._

—_Nunca se es demasiado joven para el amor._

—_Quisiera pensar como tú, pero ya soy viejo y cerrado de pensamiento, hay ideas que simplemente no puedo cambiar._

—_Yo puedo ayudarlo —le aseguró Mimi, acercándose un paso._

_Hiroaki retrocedió uno para recuperar su espacio._

—_¿Puedo pedirle algo?_

_Hiroaki titubeó, probablemente temeroso de lo que pudiera ser, pero terminó aceptando._

—_Béseme, por favor._

—_Mimi._

—_Sólo un beso, quiero que me bese. Dijo que quería hacerlo…_

—_Quiero —replicó secamente—. Quiero, pero no…_

—_Bésame —lo interrumpió con tono exigente._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que se refirió a él como iguales, sin tratarlo de usted. Puede que eso fuera lo que finalmente quebró la determinación de Hiroaki, haciéndolo cortar el aire entre los dos y besándola de lleno en los labios. _

_Sus manos acunaron su rostro y las de Mimi se aferraron a su camisa atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. Sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino, anhelantes y desesperadas._

_El beso se prolongó más allá de lo que podrían haber esperado, sin embargo, el deseo no pareció menguar, sino acrecentarse tras cada segundo._

_Se separaron cuando escucharon pasos de gente acercándose y pretendieron mantener una conversación normal hasta que se marcharon._

_Después sólo se miraron sin saber qué decir, aunque ambos sentían la necesidad de retomar lo que habían dejado, pero por algún motivo ya no parecía tan fácil, ni tampoco apropiado en cualquier caso._

_Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Mimi, es un arrebato de valentía, lo invitó a su departamento esa tarde._

_Hiroaki no pudo decir que no, pese a que por dentro seguía preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, esperando que la cordura retomara en cualquier minuto el mando. Aquello no sucedió. _

_Mimi estuvo arreglando el pequeño departamento toda la tarde, impaciente como pocas en su vida, lo que tratándose de ella era decir mucho. No lograba quedarse quieta demasiado tiempo. Estaba ansiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, y cada una de aquellas emociones parecía tirar en un sentido diferente. Lo único que tenía claro, que era probablemente lo que más miedo le producía, era que sabía que lo había invitado sólo con una intención, y apenas podía creérselo. _

_Sólo cuando sonó el timbre, cerca de las siete, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, y más importante aún, qué iba hacer. Fue un llamado desesperado de la cordura, tal vez. Pero no prosperó._

_Lo recibió educadamente en el umbral y lo invitó a pasar. Tardó apenas un minuto en enseñarle todo porque el lugar era verdaderamente pequeño. Intercambiaron algunas pocas palabras y terminaron besándose casi sin darse cuenta. Él la condujo a tientas hasta la habitación y la tumbó sobre la cama. Dejó de besarla por un momento sólo para poder mirarla. Mimi comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, el deseo era tan intenso que la desconcertaba. _

—_¿Estás segura? —preguntó él en un murmullo que en algún otro sitio habría sido imposible escuchar._

—_Siempre estoy segura de lo que hago —y esa era la esencia y el secreto de su personalidad, nunca titubear; aquello podía traer grandes victorias, así como también grandes errores, pero al final siempre merecía la pena. _

_No hubo más palabras entre ambos, sólo un lenguaje de caricias y sonidos que se sucedieron sin orden, lógica ni control._

_Mimi no era virgen, pero de todas formas se sintió increíblemente inocente en sus brazos. Recordó su primera vez. Había sido con un chico norteamericano y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que hacían…había sido eso, una primera vez, apresurada e intensa, única e inolvidable, no de la forma en que la describe un libro, sino de la manera en que sucede en la vida real. Esto era… distinto. Las manos de Hiroaki con las que tanto había fantaseado eran grandes, ásperas y fuertes. Sabían exactamente qué hacer y eso la hacía delirar en un torbellino de emociones inconmensurables. _

_Horas más tarde Mimi se despertó en medio de la noche, cansada y confusa. Le pareció extraño sentir la presencia de Hiroaki a su lado y se giró a verlo dormir. Una sonrisa se forjó en sus labios antes de que le diera la instrucción a sus músculos. A pesar de que lo que había hecho se sentía endemoniadamente correcto, no pudo evitar pensar en ello como una travesura de algún modo. Supuso que era porque había algo estimulante en el hecho de estar viéndose a escondidas con un hombre mayor. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo reaccionarían los demás cuando se enteraran, y definitivamente aquel no era el momento idóneo para pensarlo._

_Se inclinó hacia él y quiso acariciarlo, pero justo entonces Hiroaki se removió en sueños, haciéndola retroceder. No quería despertarlo, sólo verlo más de cerca como sabía que no se atrevería hacer en otra circunstancia._

_Y cuando creyó que había vuelto a dormirse completamente lo escuchó pronunciar una única palabra. _

—_Nat…suko._

_Bien pudo haber oído mal, pero hubo algo que la hizo intuir que no estaba equivocada. La palabra era un nombre. Un nombre que sin tener muy identificado caló de inmediato en lo hondo de su cabeza, produciéndole al mismo tiempo una punzada en el estómago. Se giró hacia el otro extremo de la cama, sintiéndose repentina y extrañamente vacía._

_La molesta pregunta que creyó que no volvería a entrometerse entre sus pensamientos comenzó a resonar una vez más._

_¿Qué había hecho?_

—Sé que parte de mí se dejó llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí muy consciente de lo que hacía… ¿tiene eso algún sentido? —preguntó Mimi con voz quebrada.

Sora no pudo evitar mirarla con compasión, incluso sabiendo que probablemente ella odiaría que lo hiciera.

—La verdad, en estas cosas no hay mucho que tenga sentido, así que no estoy segura de que importe, ¿sabes?

—Supongo que tienes razón. Es sólo que…odio sentirme así. Quiero un amor real como el de Takeru con Hikari aunque ellos todavía no lo hayan descubierto, o el tuyo con Yamato, y todo lo que tengo es el amor a medias de un hombre que aún quiere a su ex – mujer y el amor de un amigo al que no puedo corresponder. ¿Por qué soy tan infeliz?

—Porque no quieres aceptar lo que de verdad sientes —la respuesta de Sora fue rápida y clara.

Hizo que Mimi la mirara por un segundo como si esperara que añadiera algo más.

—¿Hablaste con él sobre lo que ocurrió?

—No, no he tenido el valor. Escucha, sé lo que intentas decirme… sé que debo decírselo, pero no sé si valga la pena, quiero decir… es obvio, ¿no? Su matrimonio no terminó por falta de amor.

—No puedes dejar que el miedo a su respuesta decida por ti. Sólo hay una cosa que importa… lo quieres, ¿verdad? Y no como a un capricho.

—Creo que sí. Por más que lo pienso se me hace absurdo, ¿te imaginas cómo nos veríamos en unos años?

Sora sonrió al reconocer finalmente a la verdadera Mimi, a la que era capaz de esconder sus miedos más profundos en las cuestiones más superficiales del mundo, aún a costa de lo que pensaran de ella.

—¿No eres la que siempre dice que el hoy es lo único que importa? Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso.

—Pero también está lo que dirán los demás. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo podría reaccionar Yamato o...

—Lo solucionarás —la interrumpió Sora—. Siempre lo haces.

Mimi sonrió tristemente.

—Supongo que debo hablar con Tai, ¿verdad?

—Sí, también supongo eso.

—No puedo, ¿qué le diré?

—La verdad.

La castaña la miró exaltada.

—No toda la verdad, sólo la parte que tú quieras y que haga que él entienda que no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

—No lo entiendes. Él siempre me ha visto como una princesa, no quiero que deje de hacerlo.

—Las princesas también se equivocan, Mimi-chan. Todos lo hacemos y estoy segura de que Taichi no dejará de verte como una. Lo aristocrático se lleva en la sangre, ¿no?

La última frase logró arrancar la primera sonrisa sincera de los labios de la castaña en esa tarde de revelaciones.

* * *

Mimi se apareció una tarde en la universidad de Taichi. Había tenido que cruzar casi toda la ciudad, pero bien sabía que debía hacerlo y que era lo menos que el chico se merecía de su parte.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo entre la multitud de estudiantes, y no sólo porque su cabello lo hacía destacar, sino porque Taichi era en sí un chico que nunca pasaba desapercibido, alegre y optimista como pocos, y especial como ninguno. Se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento, cuando lo vio despedirse de sus amigos y correr en su dirección con la mochila colgando de un hombro y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que era tal vez su amigo más querido. Todos los elegidos eran especiales en su vida, pero a pesar de que todos la llamaban princesa de vez en cuando, sólo uno de ellos la trataba como una.

—Mimi… qué sorpresa verte, creí que estabas enfadada por lo que pasó en el karaoque, no has contestado mis llamadas, quería explicarte, yo… rayos, estuve practicándolo, pero no esperaba que vinieras, así que…

—No hace falta —lo interrumpió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, asiendo con más fuerza el bolso entre sus manos—. Lamento que hayas pensado que estaba enfadada, porque no lo estoy. También lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas.

—Ah, bueno —susurró Taichi con aspecto confundido, mientras se rascaba la nuca; un gesto que hacía a menudo.

—¿Tienes un minuto? Quisiera hablar contigo de algo.

—Claro, vamos al casino.

Encontraron una mesa en el fondo del lugar, desde donde los murmullos de los demás casi no se oían. Taichi pidió un sándwich y una bebida, y le invitó un batido que fue lo único que quiso aceptar.

Mimi dio un par de sorbos distraídamente. No se atrevía a hablar mientras él comía, y el chico pareció notarlo, por lo que tras la segunda mascada a su pan, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se limpió las migas de la boca.

—Bueno. Supongo que si has venido hasta aquí es porque quieres decirme algo… y me imagino por tu cara que no es bueno, así que sólo dilo.

—Vaya, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan perceptivo. Has cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos.

—Sabes que no es eso. Tú eres demasiado transparente, princesa —le dijo él con una sonrisa sosegada mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en la mesa—. Entonces… ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Mimi se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y entreabrió los labios una y otra vez, intentando comenzar a hablar sin conseguirlo. Acabó haciendo aspavientos con las manos y soltado un suspiro de frustración.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Te quiero mucho, Tai.

—Yo también, pero creo que no de la misma manera, ¿eh?

La chica negó débilmente con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, incapaz de ver la sonrisa amigable de Taichi desaparecer poco a poco de su rostro. No le gustaba verlo serio; era, como decía Sora, antinatural. Saber que era por su culpa sólo empeoraba la situación.

—No quiero que pienses que todo este tiempo he estado jugando contigo. Cuando volví de Nueva York me sentí muy atraída por ti al principio, creí que sería inevitable acabar locamente enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos y aunque me asustaba, también quería que sucediera, pero… no imaginé que conocería a alguien más en el camino.

Las cejas de Tai se alzaron automáticamente producto de la sorpresa por lo que estaba oyendo y se reclinó en la silla, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos, en una postura que desde afuera podía parecer todo lo relajada que no era.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Taichi…

—Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo quisiera asegurarme de que sepa que es un tipo afortunado.

—Se lo diré —susurró Mimi—. Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por no enamorarte de mí? Bah… tú te lo pierdes —bromeó él—. Además, me conoces, soy un espíritu libre, no estaba seguro de estar listo para atarme a alguien.

La chica comenzó a reír inevitablemente.

—Me alegra oír eso.

* * *

—¿Quién es Takeshi? —preguntó Hikari, rompiendo el silencio en el que ella y Takeru se habían mantenido durante varios minutos.

Se hallaban sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol, en una de las partes más alejadas de la secundaria, escondidos de miradas curiosas que pudieran importunarlos.

Takeru sonrió, pensando que Hikari siempre comenzaba con las preguntas simples, y luego, sin que te dieras cuenta ya te había sacado toda la verdad.

—Estoy segura de que eres lo bastante lista para descubrirlo por ti misma.

—Así que… —susurró ella, como si lo estuviera pensando—. Eres tú, o más bien, una especie de _álter ego_ tuyo.

Takeru frunció el ceño ante su última afirmación.

—No lo había pensado así, pero supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Así que eso es lo que quieres ser cuando nos graduemos? ¿Escritor, como Takeshi?

—No había tenido el valor de decírselo a nadie hasta ahora. Por eso, cuando empecé a escribir, decidí que podía hacer una mejor versión de mí mismo, una que no tuviera miedo de reconocer lo que quiere ser.

—¿Y por qué habrías de tener miedo? Pienso que serías un estupendo escritor.

—Sólo escribí algo que me sucedió, eso no me convierte en un escritor.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—Vamos, ni siquiera he podido terminar mi primera novela.

—¿La empezaste? —preguntó la chica, girándose a mirarlo con curiosidad.

—La he empezado un montón de veces, pero nunca paso de la mitad. Es absurdo, todas las historias de amor terminan igual.

—Claro que no. Cuando escribes puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿no? De eso es de lo que se trata.

—No es tan simple.

Hikari supo que no lograría sacarle nada de forma directa, por lo que no tenía sentido insistir.

—Entonces... debió ser duro para ti encontrar a Mimi con tu padre en la cama.

—Eso creo. No lo sé...no fue tan traumático como un adolescente encontrando a su padre en la cama con una chiquilla veinte años menor.

—Pero eres un adolescente —replicó ella, risueña.

Takeru sonrió también de manera inevitable.

—Trataba de decir que no fue tan traumático como podría haber sido —se rectificó—. Aún así fue impactante —añadió con expresión sombría—. Cuando salí del departamento sólo quería contártelo, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo, así que hice lo único que tenía sentido, lo escribí.

—Así que todo este tiempo que estuviste desapareciendo constantemente, ¿estabas siguiendo a Mimi?

—Algo así.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que sientes por ella.

Takeru levantó la cabeza abruptamente ante tal afirmación.

—¿Piensas que estoy enamorado de Mimi?

—¿Por qué, si no, ibas a seguirla? Toda la historia habla sobre ella…

—Lo hice porque tú estabas preocupada por ella. Me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Y yo te dije que exagerabas, pero luego pensé que tal vez tenías razón, y que eres mejor amiga de lo que yo he sido desde que sólo pienso en ti.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hikari de sorprenderse. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido de golpe, haciéndola sentir demasiado acalorada.

—Tú… —susurró—. ¿Intentas decir lo que creo que intentas decir?

El chico se negó a responder, demasiado avergonzado por aquel desliz. Nunca había pensado confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga. Todo esto era un error.

—No preguntaste sobre qué trata la novela que llevo un tiempo intentando escribir —comentó deliberadamente.

Hikari lo miró confusa, sin entender lo que pretendía ignorando su pregunta.

—Es sobre dos mejores amigos. El chico se enamora de su amiga e intenta decírselo, pero no lo consigue.

—¿Estás… escribiendo sobre nosotros?

—Ya te lo dije. Por escrito todo es más fácil. Pensé que si escribía sobre ello conseguiría encontrar una forma de decírtelo… pero mientras más lo intentaba, más pensaba que no debía hacerlo. Que las historias de amor tarde o temprano acaban mal… que hay tanto que podría salir mal que no merece la pena el riesgo… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza al final, en búsqueda de la mirada de la castaña—. Nos aprecio demasiado como para convertirnos en una trillada historia de amor.

—¿Y qué tal si yo te ayudo?

Takeru pestañeó, desconcertado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La mano de Hikari se deslizó sigilosamente por la hierba hasta tomar la de su mejor amigo.

—Tú y yo podemos escribir una historia diferente. No tiene que terminar mal, no tiene que terminar en lo absoluto.

Una media sonrisa se pintó en los labios del chico mientras inclinaba la cabeza para juntar su frente a la de la castaña.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hace?

—Entonces escribimos la segunda parte.

El chico rio.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que si trabajaban juntos podrían escribir una historia magistral. No tenía que ser una historia de amor perfecta con un final feliz, bastaba con deslizarse a través de las páginas tomados de la mano y sin miedo de lo que el próximo capítulo les depararía, porque mientras algunos se sientan a escribir historias de amor ficticias, otros las van escribiendo a medida que las viven.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lo sé, es horrible. Mientras lo escribía pensé en un montón de cosas que quería decir, pero tras haberla releído creo que sólo hay algo que deberían saber: esto tenía mucho más sentido en mi cabeza. Debe ser la historia más extraña que he escrito hasta ahora…y no, no funciona como quería, lo sé, pero si estoy publicando hoy es porque tengo claro que si no lo hago, mañana soy capaz de borrarla completa, y no me da el tiempo para escribir una nueva.

_Hikari, _no sé qué decir. Cuando te elegí lo hice porque tu propuesta me resultó interesante, pero también porque no se me ocurría alguien mejor a quien escribirle en este segundo aniversario del foro. Ahora siento que te merecías una escritora más meritoria y lamento no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para trabajar esta historia como me hubiera gustado. Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho. Lo escribí con mucho cariño, pero no quedó como quería.


End file.
